You're My Little Secret
by Steph-McMahon's-Wife
Summary: Paul is Stephanie's little secret... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unless the names are unrecognizable. I also don't own the song that this fic is based around; "My Little Secret" by one of my favorite groups Xscape. I do however; own the idea and the writing, so there you go. Each chapter will contain a piece from the song. Review and leave your feedback. PM me if you want. I am always looking for more fans to talk to.

On with the story…

---------------------

"_**See baby you're my little secret**_

_**If you don't tell than I won't tell**_

_**And that's how we gotta keep it**_

_**See baby you're my little secret**_

_**If you don't tell than I won't tell **_

_**And that's how we gotta keep it"**_

------------------------

He walked briskly heading to his destination in full determination. At this point nothing and no one could come between him and his destination. He had just finished another grueling match with the Rock. He practically ran to his locker room once he had reached the gorilla position after his match had ended. Showering was his first stop. He wanted to smell good and look good for her.

A happy smile broke out across his stubby bearded face as his thoughts drifted off to the woman on his mind at that moment. She was gorgeous. She was smart. She was funny. She was kind. She was caring. She was sarcastic… in a sexy way of course. Most importantly… _she was all his._ No one else could have her… well except for…

"Paul!"

The blonde man turned quickly as he heard his name being called from behind him. He stopped walking and forced a smile as the other man jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, Dwayne, what's up man?" Paul asked politely to Dwayne Johnson, better known to WWE fans as the Rock. Although he was in no mood to be polite to anyone… except for her, that is.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me put on another good match out there for the fans," Dwayne replied, happily.

"No problem man. You know me… anything for the fans and this company."

"Yeah, I agree. So where are you headed?"

Paul was at a loss for words. He was not expecting to have to answer any questions like this, so he was currently stumped. There was no way in hell he could tell Dwayne the truth about where he was going. In reality, he couldn't tell anyone about his destination.

"Paul!"

The blonde man jumped a bit, startled by his name being called so loudly and so violently. He looked back up at Dwayne and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, D. You know how I can get," Paul recovered quickly, "What did you ask me?"

"Uh, where are you headed?"

"Oh, I was just going to head back to the motel and try to get some shut eye," Paul lied smoothly, "After the match we just had, I'm pretty beat. Literally."

The two men laughed at Paul's use of pun.

"I'm sorry if I were too stiff out there with you man. I was trying to take it easy, but you know how it is when you get so caught up in the moment and all."

"Yeah, I know. You're cool, D. You weren't too stiff. I guess I'm just getting a little old is all," Paul said with a chuckle, which Dwayne returned.

"Yeah, I do see some grey up top, so…" Dwayne said before bursting into laughter at the look that he received from Paul.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny," Paul said sarcastically.

"So, uh, where is Joanie?"

"Oh, uh, I have no idea. She might have gone back to the motel after her match earlier. I have yet to see her today."

"Oh yeah I know how that is. Wanting to just relax and get away from everyone."

Paul nodded his agreement, thinking exactly what Dwayne had said. He just wanted to get the hell away from Dwayne and everyone else and get to his lady love. He just wanted to relax alone with her, but Dwayne seemed hell bent on holding him back. As if reading his mind, Dwayne spoke up.

"Well Paul I won't keep you any longer. I need to head home and spend some time with my wife and daughter, so I'll let you go. Good match out there again. I'll see you on Monday for Raw."

"You got it. Say hello to the wife and baby for me, D."

"You got it," Dwayne said, retorting Paul's statement back to him as they parted ways.

Paul smiled to himself yet again. Now he could get to her with no distractions. Mostly everyone else had left after their own matches and promos ended. So he just had to get to her and he would be fine. He was so lost in his thought that he walked right into someone and sent them flying to the floor. He immediately came back to reality and looked down to help the person back up. As he looked down and noticed who it was, his face turned to that of concern. He put his hand out to the person and waited for them to grab his hand, before he pulled them to their feet.

"I'm so sorry… are you okay?" Paul asked dusting the woman off in concern and regret.

"I'm fine, Paul."

He grabbed her hand and looked around cautiously before pulling her into the closest room to them, which happened to be a restroom.

Before the door had even closed all the way, he had her pinned up against it as he ravished her mouth with his own. He expertly slipped his tongue into her mouth and dueled with her tongue using his own. The kiss became more intense and passionate by the second, neither of them coming up for air. Until it became necessary for them to breath and they both broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry for knocking you down out there," Paul said again.

"You sure know how to apologize don't you," the woman said cheekily as she looked up at the burly man standing in front of her.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't preoccupying my mind every second of everyday, then I would have saw you coming and I would not have knocked you down in the first place," Paul said, impishly.

"And might I ask… who had you so lost in thought," the woman challenged with a knowing smirk.

"Stephanie you know very well who it was," Paul said accusingly with a smirk of his own in place.

"Are you insinuating that I have your brain all fogged up?" the brunette asked indignantly with a innocent smile.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything---I'm _saying_ that you have my brain all fogged up."

"All good thoughts I hope," Stephanie asked rhetorically.

"Thoughts?" Paul asked with a raise of his eyebrow, "More like fantasies, and yes very good fantasies indeed."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be Mrs. McMahon-Levesque."

He always made it a point to call her that when they were together outside of the WWE. Even though what they were doing was just a little fun fling, she couldn't help but feel butterflies whenever he jokingly insinuated that she was his wife outside of the company.

"Is that a blush, I see, young lady?"

"No."

"Yeah right."

"Its not, but anyway… what took you so long?"

"Dwayne wanted to make small talk, and I couldn't be rude. Then he wanted to know where I was going." Stephanie's head flew up at this piece of information.

"What did you tell him?" she asked frantically.

"That I was going back to the motel," Paul said simply, "So basically I lied."

"No not really. You're definitely going back to the motel. Just not the same motel as him and you're definitely not going back to the motel alone."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Then what motel am I going to and who am I going with?"

"Me of course. I have a room setup for us at the motel 6. A honeymoon suite for us to enjoy… _all night long_."

"Mmhmm. I love the sound of that."

"I'm sure you do."

"Let's get going then; what the hell are we waiting for?"

Stephanie giggled as Paul pulled her out of the restroom and ran quickly, yet cautiously to the parking lot in search of her awaiting limo. This was going to be a damn good night for them.

----------

Leave a review. Shall I continue, yes or no? I still love you Citcat!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Did anybody see ya'**_

_**Coming to my house last night**_

_**When I got ya' message in my beeper**_

_**That you wanna do everything I like **_

_**Alright alright"**_

---------

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked, surprised that the tall blonde man was standing at her front door. She quickly pulled him into her house by his shirt.

"I came to see you of course."

Stephanie smiled softly at the thought that he had flew all the way to New York from New Hampshire just to see her. She fell into the moment and gladly allowed the WWE champion to take her into his arms and kiss her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Stephanie broke it and looked up at Paul again. The two stayed in each other's arms just staring lustfully at each other. Stephanie leaned forward a little and kissed Paul's neck before pulling back and speaking.

"What did you tell Joanie?"

"That I was going to Boston to hang out with an old buddy that I went to college with. She knows that one of my college friends live in Boston, so she was none the wiser when I told her."

"You did that for me?" Stephanie asked with a blush.

"NO, I did that for me," Paul joked and covered his chest trying to escape Stephanie's little fist attack.

"You selfish asshole."

"That's not what you call me when I'm…"

"Shut up."

Paul laughed at her pouting expression and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose lightly. She was so cute when she was angry at him… even though she wasn't really angry. This was her way of getting him to say what she wanted to hear. She always did this pouty thing to get her way with him and it always worked like a charm… she was that damn charming.

"Baby, you know I flew out here for you. Look at you acting like a wittle baby, because her Paulie didn't say what she wanted to hear," Paul teased talking like a baby.

"You are so not getting any tonight."

Paul straightened up quickly and followed Stephanie into the kitchen. She had to be joking… right?

"You're kidding right?" Paul asked, with an uneasy chuckle.

"Nope," Stephanie said, purposely bending over in front of Paul to grab some waters out the refrigerator for them to drink.

Paul stared at her long tanned and toned legs lustfully. She was wearing a pair of tight red boy shorts that didn't even reach mid thigh or even half of mid thing for that matter. She topped it off with a form fitting white tank top that accentuated her breast in the most delicious way. He licked his lips in anticipation and sat down not wanting her to know that her purposeful behavior had affected his crotch.

"Here you go," Stephanie said handing Paul one of the cold water bottles that she had grabbed from the refrigerator, "You can either drink it or…" she walked around the counter and placed her right hand in his lap and ran it firmly over his crotch, with a grin, before finishing her statement, "pour it in your boxers."

Paul sneered at her in mock anger. She was such a tease some times. He knew she was going to give it up tonight. She was a sucker for control and having her way, and the text message that he had sent her earlier in the day before he had boarded the plane to see her had indicated that she could have all the control she wanted. She was going to be the center of attention in their little sexual quest that night, and he knew she would not be able to pass that opportunity up.

The raven beauty turned to walk away when she was forcefully grabbed by her waist and pulled back against a firm and broad chest. She moaned lightly and closed her eyes when she felt lips descend onto her neck and slowly kiss a soft path from her collarbone to right below her earlobe. She let out a louder moan when she felt a wet tongue trace small circles on her collarbone before moving to a more sensitive spot on her neck. God help her, he knew exactly what she liked.

"This is so not fair Paul and you know it," Stephanie said in a low whisper with her eyes still closed and her back still pressed up against his chest.

"All's fair in sex and teasing, Stephy," Paul whispered against her neck. He grinned arrogantly when he heard Stephanie moan again from his lips moving ever so slightly against her neck. He knew all of spots and he knew exactly how she liked to be touched. After a whole four months of pleasing her, he knew her needs and wants better than he knew his own… and whatever he didn't know, he was sure to find out that night.

"Steph, did you get my text message?"

"Yes," Stephanie replied so softly that Paul had to strain to hear her response. He could tell by the way her body had relaxed against his that she was indeed in a blissful state. If this is what kissing and licking her neck did to her, then he could hardly wait to see what her reaction would be when he was kissing and licking something else on a more southward part of her body.

"What do you think?"

"I think you must have a lot of time on your hands if you are willing to do everything that I want to do. Doing everything that I want to do will take us at least twenty-four hours," Stephanie whispered, still in a blissful state. Her body was weak from Paul's attack on her neck and she could barely stand on her own. It was a good thing that Paul was standing behind her, allowing her to rest against him.

"Well, you have me all to yourself for the next three days, so I guess we have more than enough time to do everything that you want to do… at least three times."

Stephanie turned around in Paul's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she stared up at him with lust filled eyes. She pulled him down by his neck and attacked his mouth with a vengeance. In the process of ravaging his mouth, the brunette made sure to rub her own pelvis firmly against Paul's, causing the front of his pants get even tighter. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she loved every minute of it. It was torture for what he had done to her when he had been assaulting her neck and earlobe with his lips and tongue. A mischievous smile graced her face when she felt and heard Paul groan loudly into her mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip before lightly taking it into her mouth and sucking on it lightly. This was something else that drove Paul crazy with need. Anything that she sucked on him drove him crazy with desire; this was mostly to give him previews of what was to come. Especially since he had texted her that he wanted to do everything that she wanted. She wanted to do him… he was everything that she wanted to do, so this was going to be much more fun than anything that they had ever done, considering that she now had total control and she would have her way.

Paul groaned as Stephanie sucked on his bottom lip. She let it go and the two went back to passionately making out. He grabbed her butt with both of his hands and pulled her pelvis tightly against his in an effort to get her as close to him as possible. She was driving him crazy and she knew it. They had only been having this affair for four months and she had already figured out in that short of a time period how to make his body scream for her. He sighed in disappointment when she broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes once again and her eyes had gotten even darker with lust… if that were even possible. He pulled her out at arm's length and admired her body once more. He needed her… all of her, inside and out. As if she could read his mind, Stephanie spoke up.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs," she said softly in a raspy voice filled with ecstasy. She took Paul's hand in her own and guided him upstairs. Knowing that he was watching her ass, she added a little extra swing to her hips as she pulled him up the stairs with her. This man made her body crave him in ways that she had never craved anything. There was no way she would ever end this affair.

Lust was quite enticing.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all like this chappey, because there is more to come people, just review and I'll post a new chapter after I receive so many reviews. I need to know that there are actually people reading this story and enjoying… or not enjoying it. Either way, drop me a review and let me know peeps.

---------

"_**I like being in the same room with you and your girlfriend**_

_**The fact that she don't know**_

_**That really turns on**_

_**She'll never guess in a million years**_

_**That we've got this thing going on"**_

_**----------**_

"Stephanie what do you think?"

The blue-eyed vixen turned to her father in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? She had been distracted by Paul and his teasing from across the gigantic table. Her father had ordered another one of his entirety roster meetings. So everyone on the roster was in the meeting, from wrestlers to ring announcers to referees. It made no sense to her, but nothing her father did ever made much sense to her. When the meeting was called, she had been distracted in a janitor's closet with a certain hazel-eyed blonde hunk. If it were not for her stupid ass walkie-talkie, Paul would probably be fucking her up against the wall of a janitor's closet at that moment. Ever since they had arrived to the meeting, he had been staring at her and repeatedly licking his lips in her direction. There was no way she could focus and concentrate on her father's rant when Paul was teasing her from across the room unbeknownst to everyone else… including his little girlfriend. Before she could get lost in her thoughts again, Stephanie's thoughts were shattered once again by her name being called. She came back to reality and tried to think of something meaningful to say to her father to satisfy his query.

"I agree daddy."

"That's great, but can you be a bit more in depth about your opinion on my idea for you and Paul's storyline?"

"How much more in depth do I need to be?" Stephanie asked with somewhat of an attitude that everyone in the room picked up right away, including Vince himself, "You are the genius here. You are in control of the McMahon-Helmsley era writing. Besides daddy… you and I both know that in spite of what I say, you are going to do what you want with it anyway."

Vince glared slightly at his daughter's, due to her attitude and response. She was such a smartass sometimes. He went to retort, but someone else had beat him to the punch.

"Vince what I think Stephanie is trying to say in a not so subtle way is that we trust you with the writing process for our angles," Paul said out of the blue.

"Thank you Paul. At least someone has mannerisms around here today," Vince said, staring pointedly at his daughter before going back to his ramblings.

Stephanie merely shrugged in response and glanced over at Paul and smirked. He shook his head at her antics and winked at her before going back to his teasing with her earlier by slowly licking his lips. The two fell back into their quiet teasing banter. Stephanie couldn't help but glance over at Joanie briefly. The other woman had been oblivious to her boyfriend's sexual teasing towards her throughout the entire meeting. Her eyes went back to Paul and he was smiling mischievously at her. He had to know what she was thinking at that moment. It was thrilling to know that just ten minutes prior to that moment… Paul was going to fuck her for the umpteenth time, albeit this time in a small hot and dark room up against a wall. It was not necessarily the fact that they had not had sex in a small room up against a wall before, but it was different this time, because they were going to do it while they were completely naked this time, which would be different from when he had fucked her up against the wall in the shower those hundreds of times, because this time it was a dark room with people walking around outside, including Paul's girlfriend Joanie. The thought alone was turning her on to no limit.

Her and Paul didn't necessarily laugh at Joanie, nor did they laugh at Stephanie's boyfriend… but the sex was better when they were more at risk of getting caught in the act. It would suck if that happened, but it aroused them both even more when they were having risky sex. A prime example is when Paul had spent the last three days with her the previous week. In the midst of another mind blowing sexcapade with Paul, her boyfriend made an unexpected visit to her house. Luckily for her she had decided against giving him a key to her house months before that, otherwise he would have walked in on a not so pleasing site… for him at least, because for her the circumstances were more than pleasing. However, it had been extremely hard to hide a six foot five, two-hundred and fifty pound wrestler under a bed. Yet they had managed to do so until Michael had finally decided to leave after realizing that he was not going to get lucky on that particular night. Though since he was her boyfriend, she had to give him something, therefore when Paul left, she called Michael up and made up for her extremely long absence due to travelling with the WWE. He was good in bed, no doubt, but he was still no Paul.

Paul was amazing in every way. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he felt, and most of all the way he fucked. She lov… liked everything about him. They were not in love or any nonsense like that. They were just both very passionate people who just so happened to end up alone in a deserted arena one late night and one thing lead to another, he had kissed her, she kissed back, and then he took her on her desk. The sex was mind-blowing, so he kept coming back and she kept accepting him back with open arms… and open legs. There was no love, no deep feelings, no attachments. Just extremely intense, sheer, earth-shattering sex… the best sex she had ever had, and from what Paul had told her a million and one times… it was the best sex he had ever had as well. That was it… end of story.

"Well I guess that about wraps it up here everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming and being cooperative, now have a nice day. You're all dismissed," Vince said in that booming voice of his as he gathered up his paperwork.

"Daddy, I guess I'll see you later. Mom wants me to come home for dinner tonight since we're here in Connecticut," Stephanie said to her father in the midst of watching Paul whisper something to Joanie, before kissing her soundly on the lips. The brunette sneered at the display and turned her attention to her father.

"That's fine baby, but I need to speak with you about your attitude during the meeting a few moments ago," Vince said to his only daughter.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I have just been in a bad mood lately. I'm just tired that's all. I'm so sorry and I promise that it won't happen again," Stephanie quickly said, giving her best daddy's girl pout, which never failed her. She had her dad wrapped around her pinky and she probably always would. This was confirmed when he beamed at her in pride and nodded that he understood.

"I understand Princess; you do work pretty hard around here. Just as long as it doesn't happen again everything is okay," Vince said leaning forward and hugging his daughter.

Stephanie broke the hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She was definitely daddy's little girl and she was sure that would never change. She kept her innocent smile on as Vince grabbed his things and retreated from the huge conference room. After the door had closed shut behind him, the youngest McMahon dropped the smile and innocent phase and rolled her eyes. That was too easy. Just as she went to leave, she heard someone clapping behind her. She jumped slightly at the sudden noise behind her and quickly turned around to see who it was. She was slightly shocked at the person that stood before her.

"I thought you had already left, Paul," she said as she went back to her previous chair and sat back down.

"No, I figured I would stick around and watch you in action. I must say that yet again you were great," Paul responded as he walked in front of Stephanie's chair and sat up on the huge table directly in front of her.

"Are you referring to my acting or my fucking?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude, Princess?"

"What's with the making out with your girlfriend, Asshole?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"I honestly don't care what you do with your girlfriend, Paul."

"Yeah right. That would explain why you're sitting there staring daggers through me right now."

"Whatever."

"What am I to do Steph?" Paul asked huffily, "She's my girlfriend, remember?"

"How could I forget, since you leave every morning after we finish."

"Whoa, you knew that I had a girlfriend when I first kissed you and had you on your desk, so what is the big fucking deal now?"

"Yeah you're right, I did know then…and so did you, but you did anyway."

"Well what can I say, I wanted you and I had you… actually I've had you for the last four months now as I recall."

"Fuck you."

"You've done that for the last four months already," Paul said sarcastically, "And I have the nail marks on my back to prove it."

"Paul do you ever take anything serious?" Stephanie asked in annoyance.

"Steph what do you want me to say, huh?"

"Nothing Paul… absolutely nothing."

He could see that she was upset now and as much as he hated to admit it, he hated seeing her upset in anyway, although when she was pissed off she was even hotter.

"I'm going to tell you like you told me last week when your little boyfriend came over and interrupted our sex session; you knew what we were getting into from the start… and now the significant others should not all of sudden become a problem."

"Paul I said that because you were so pissed off that you wanted to go downstairs and kick his ass, and I couldn't have you doing that."

"So now you want us to be more?"

"No. I told you last time that I didn't want us to be---"

"No Steph. When I asked you if you wanted to be more you said _you didn't know_. You never gave me a straight yes or no, which you never do."

"How can I Paul when I have no fucking earthly idea what this is between us."

"Are you in love with me, Steph?" Paul asked seriously. He knew his feelings for Steph had surpassed sex alone. This whole affair had begun because of him… because he had wanted her so badly. Even then he didn't know what his actual feelings for her were, but he knew that no matter what, he needed to be with her then at that moment. Just like he needed to be with her now. He would admit that he hated that asshole Michael. Michael was not worthy of someone like Stephanie. So naturally he got upset anytime he even thought about them being together. It had nothing to do with him being in love her… because he doubted that was the case.

"No."

"Then there is no problem. There is nothing to figure out here, Steph. We screw each other and that's all."

Even though she wouldn't admit it… it hurt her to say no, for whatever reason it may have been. She felt a small pang in her heart when she said it, and if she had not known any better, she could have swore that she saw something that resembled hurt and anguish in Paul's eyes when she said no. That was impossible though, he had said before that he was not in love with her. She hated these thoughts and feelings coming between them. It was better when they just had sex and he left in the morning and she went back to her boyfriend and her career, and Paul went back to his girlfriend and his career.

Without another word uttered between the two, Stephanie stood up and walked to the door. Paul figured she was done and he could feel a tightening in his chest as he watched Stephanie walk away from him, but he ignored the feeling, much like he did with any other emotion that she elicited from him, unless it was desire or pleasure. He looked on in confusion as she locked the door and took her shirt off tossing it carelessly to the side. She walked back over to him calmly and in midst of doing so, she pulled off her skirt and panties in one swift movement. He was still seated up on the huge table as he watched her walk towards him. She stepped between his legs and leaned forward. He closed his eyes waiting for her lips to meet his in a smoldering kiss… but they never came. Before he could open his eyes to see what she was doing, he felt her warm breath on his ear.

"What do you want, Paul?" she whispered softly.

He was confused. What did she mean by that question? Was she asking if he wanted her or Joanie? Was she asking what he wanted from her sexually? Was she asking what he wanted from his career? Was she asking him what he wanted form life? What was she asking him?

"What are you asking me, Steph?"

"What do you want?" she repeated, "It's a simple question."

"Nothing is simple with you, Steph."

Stephanie smiled at that and reached down and pulled Paul's shirt up and over his head. She tossed the material carelessly to the side, much like she had done with her own shirt. Her lips made their way to the burly man's neck and she sucked delicately on a sensitive spot for a moment, reveling in his soft groans of approval. Pulling back, she stared into his fiery eyes and spoke again.

"What do you want, Paul?" as he stared into her eyes, this time he knew that without a doubt her question carried more weight than she was letting on. He knew what he wanted, but he had no idea how to say it. More importantly he did not know if his answer would signify anything more than sex between them. He had no idea if he truly wanted that. He wanted something, but he knew it wasn't Joanie, he just didn't know if it were Stephanie either.

"I don't know, Steph. I honestly don't know."

She lightly pushed him back on the table and climbed on top of him, straddling his muscular waist. As she rubbed her naked heat against the denim covered bulge in the front of his pants, she began to slowly undo his jeans. With his help she removed his pants… ridding him of his shoes and socks in the process. She was now rocking back and forth on his hardened manhood through his thong. His eyes were closed and she knew he was going insane, especially since he was squeezing the life out of her hips to keep from losing control. In the blink of an eye he had switched their positions and he was now on top of her, lying between her legs.

Paul slid his right hand down between their bodies and reached his destination. When he felt her heat and how ready she was, he groaned in response. He stood up on his knees and freed himself of his thong quickly, before settling between Stephanie's legs once again. He stared down at her beautiful face covered in ecstasy and he entered her slowly. Her body immediately responded to his entrance, convulsing around his manhood in the most delicious way. Usually they would not take it slow. It was usually fast, hard and heated… but not right then. Something was different about that particular moment. He wanted things to go slow now… and judging from Stephanie's whimpers and moans, she did not seem to have any objections either.

He stared at her face as he moved at a moderate rhythm within her. He leaned down and nipped at her neck a bit in delight. She felt so good around him that he wanted to scream. He felt her clutching at him trying to pull him deeper into her and then running her nails along his tail bone. The move made his body ache for more of her. The ache only intensified when she dug her nails into his back and ran them firmly up and down his back in pleasure. She was close, he could tell. Her inner walls was clutching around him at a rapid speed now and her juices were coating his pelvis… he wasn't that far off himself, but he wanted her to reach her peak first.

"Ohhh Paul… please… faster…"

He sped up to a quicker pace and added a little more power to his thrust. His goal now was to send her completely over the edge. Her moans became louder and he quickly covered her mouth with his own. All they needed was for someone outside to hear them and report back to Vince for all of this to completely go south. He never allowed his mouth to leave hers and her moans and pleas only got louder and more intense. She let out a shrill cry into his mouth as she climaxed in a quivering and perspiring heap beneath him.

She felt him pulsating inside her, so she knew he was about to reach his peak as well. Usually she wouldn't let him finish inside her, but at that moment he felt so good inside her that she was too overcome with pleasure to care or think to stop him. He had buried his head in her neck after she had finally finished her release. His warm breath was sending tingles throughout her body. His breathing was heavy against her neck. His low groans and whimpers were being engulfed by her hair and the table beneath them. Paul let out a wail and came inside of the blue-eyed beauty that rested spent beneath him. The two alleviated their breathing and shared a light kiss. Paul broke the kiss and stared down at Stephanie, knowing that if they ever decided to become more, things would take a turn for the worst and neither of them was ready for that. It was better to keep their relationship physical instead of emotional… but God help him if she was not one of the most beautiful beings that he had ever seen in his life.

She loved when they had sex, because it meant that for a short time they belonged to each other and they didn't have to deal with significant others or questions about their feelings. However, she wanted to know how Paul felt. She could feel it… things were about to become much more complicated than they already were. Stephanie continued to stare up at Paul before she asked him an all too familiar question.

"What do you want, Paul?"

As he stared at her in fascination and bliss---deciding that she was worth the trouble that they were about to embark upon--- right then and there he knew exactly what he wanted.

"You."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're my little secret

And that's how we should keep it

It's on everybody's mind

About you and I

They think so

But they don't really never want to know

That you're my little secret

And that's how we should keep it

We should never let em' know

Never let it show

If you know

Like I know

We should never let it go"

--------------

"Honey what's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me, mom?"

"Stephanie, I've been a mother for thirty-two long years and I've been _your_ mother for twenty-five long _observing_ years. I think I would know when something is bothering one of my children."

Stephanie laughed in response at her mother's comment. She was never able to hide her feelings from her mother. It was always easy to pull the wool over her father's eyes, but that never worked with her mother. The older woman could always sense when something was wrong with the brunette or her brother. She figured that was the result of mother's intuition… maybe she would get a chance to inherit that one day when she was a mother. These thoughts lead her to another chain of thoughts about her and Paul having kids one day and being married. That would never happen… not in a million years.

"Stephanie, honey you're beginning to scare me now. What is going on with you?" Linda asked her youngest child.

"Mom I'm just really stressed out with work lately. This new work load that dad has given me is killing me. I just need to get more rest that's all."

The blonde woman studied her daughter adamantly from across the kitchen table. She knew her daughter all too well. As much as Stephanie was like her father, she was even more so like her mother. This is something that Linda had realized about Stephanie quite early on. The young woman was a replica of her mother in more ways than anyone had ever noticed. Linda noticed, however, as she sat and studied her only daughter. The way that Stephanie looked right then was exactly how Linda recalled looking when she first realized that she had fallen in love with one Vincent Kennedy McMahon some odd years ago. She was lost and scared and her mind would never let her rest. The matriarch of the McMahon family smiled softly to herself. The glow on the young brunette's face and the way her eyes dazzled and sparkled in spite of her mood said something about the young heiress' true feelings. She was in love.

"So how are you and Michael doing these days?"

Stephanie looked up at her mother and slightly wondered if her mother knew something about what was really going on in her life at that moment, "We're fine. I just talked to him yesterday. He wanted me to go home this weekend, but I told him that I was going to stay home this weekend with my parents and unwind. He was a little upset since he knows that I was here on Monday to have dinner with you, dad, and Shane. But I just needed an escape from life this weekend."

Linda nodded at her daughter's explanation. She could sense some confliction in her daughter's tone when she spoke about her boyfriend. A thought entered her mind, but she quickly shook the thought from her head. There was no way that what she was thinking could be true. Then again this was her daughter Stephanie Marie McMahon, a young woman who did what she wanted and never gave a damn about consequences unless those consequences were going to hurt someone she loved. She wondered idly if she was at all right about her presumption. There was only one way to find out.

"So what have you been up to these last few months?" Linda asked, breaking the lengthy silence that had fallen over the two McMahon women, "I know I saw you on Monday, but we never really got to sit and catch up since you, Shane, and your father had an early flight to catch to Houston the following Tuesday."

"Nothing much really. I've just been working and hanging out with Paul…" Stephanie trailed off and Linda took note of this. She also noted the lost and anguished look in her daughter's eyes when she mentioned Paul.

"So where is Paul spending his weekend?" Linda inquired cautiously, "Is he and Joanie spending some time together."

The brunette grimaced and winced at the assumption that her mother had made, "I honestly don't know mom."

That thought killed her to think about. Was Paul with Joanie this weekend?

-------

"What am I suppose to do Lynn?"

"What do you want to do Paul?" the blonde woman asked her younger brother.

"I don't know… that's why I'm coming to you," Paul said indignantly.

Lynn laughed at her brother's frustration. He was such a drama queen at times. He had more love problems than she ever had. She knew her brother was conflicted at the moment and as much as she didn't like his taste in women over the years, it was not her place to tell him what to do.

"Well, how do you feel about Joanie Paul?"

"I love Joanie, but I don't think that I'm in love with her anymore."

"Is there someone else?"

"No."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at how quickly her brother shot down her accusation. That was a dead giveaway. She had known her brother for thirty-two years now and whenever he was lying, he always got nervous and quickly shot down any accusations that would get him caught in his lies. She smirked to herself.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Paul asked nervously. He prayed she didn't over think this, because otherwise, she would guess that there was someone else and she would undoubtedly guess who that someone else was, "I told you that there was no one else."

"Yeah and you answered to quickly, much like you always do when you are about to be caught doing something wrong."

Damn… he would have to work on his lying tactics. He could not tell his sister about this, otherwise his parents would know and then the shit would hit the fan, because his family made it no secret that they had ill feelings for Joanie, and they would delight in telling her of his affair. They felt that she was too possessive and controlling over him. He agreed, but he ignored those things about her. However with Stephanie, she was not the jealous type. Well true she had issues with seeing him with Joanie when they were together, but she was not the type to blow a gasket over seeing him dealing with other women. Joanie didn't like other women even looking in his direction, much less talking to him. Although this was only one small difference of many differences between Stephanie and Joanie, and so far he liked what Stephanie was offering a lot more than what Joanie was offering.

"There is no one else, Lynn. I just don't feel that spark that I once shared with Joanie. It's like there is nothing to hold on to anymore."

"So leave her," Lynn retorted simply, "Everyone deserves happiness at some point and on some level… and little brother you are no exception to the rule. I don't care for the bitch anyway. Not to mention that it would only hurt more and be even more unfair to stay with Joanie when you're obviously in love with someone else."

Paul turned sharply to his sister and glared at her. What was it about him that was arousing her suspicions of there being someone else and now she was accusing him of being in love with that someone else.

"I told you there is no one else. What makes you think that I'm in love with someone else?"

"Because you have that glow about you that you always get when you're in love and since you said you're not in love with Joanie anymore, it has to be someone else."

Paul fell silent. He had a glow? He never knew that. He always noticed Stephanie's glow however. Her face always lit up when she would see him and it always made him proud and made his heart and stomach flutter. She would beam with excitement and glee whenever he was around and it happened all the time, not just when they had sex. Those little things about her made him wonder how deep her feelings really ran for him. Though it could always just be lust. There was a such thing as being in lust with someone and mistaking it for love. Was that what was going on with him and Stephanie?

"Look at your face now. What are you thinking about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Because whatever it is has your face lit up like a Christmas tree and has your eyes twinkling and dancing," Lynn teased.

Paul picked up a pillow from the couch that they were sitting on and threw it at his sister. She was always being a bully. Now she was trying to make him seem like some chick with all of this nonsense about his face lighting up and his eyes twinkling and dancing. Ugh.

"Shut up Lynn."

"Whatever Paul. All I know is that love is hard to find. _True love_ is even harder to find… and if you ever get the inclination that you've found it… you grab it and hold on as tight as you can, no matter what. That's the best advice that I can ever give you."

"Thanks Lynnie. I really appreciate the advice."

"No problem, that's what big sisters are for," Lynn said standing up to leave the room.

"Really?" Paul asked feigning shock, "I always thought it was to be a pain in the ass."

Lynn playfully punched her brother in the arm before leaving the living room altogether.

Paul fell silent and allowed his thoughts to wander wherever they wanted and whatever they landed on that is what he was going to deal with first. He smiled involuntarily as his thoughts found their way back to a certain blue-eyed brunette with great legs. His thoughts always seemed to wander onto her. He still had no idea how he felt about the heiress. He knew he didn't want to end whatever their little arrangement was and he was positive that he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. However, there was more than sex to their… _relationship…_ if that's what you wanted to call it. One thing was certain… he wanted her and only her at that moment. No one else would do… not even Joanie.

A decision had to be made… and he would without a doubt be making one the next time that he could get Stephanie and Joanie in the same room together. He was going to confront them both at once. That was his plan for straightening out this mess that he called feelings. To say that he was in for a ride would be an understatement.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**If anybody knew that **_

_**It was you and your house that I was creepin' to all the time**_

_**I'd probably still do it **_

_**Cuz' I find it hard to keep you off of my mind baby"**_

-----------

Paul opened his eyes and frowned at the constant knocking that was coming from his front door. Who the hell would be at his door so early in the morning? He turned over and glanced at the clock before rolling out of bed and trudging downstairs to the front door. He slightly opened the door and he frowned upon revealing the person standing on the other side of the door.

"Joanie what are you doing here?"

"What's the matter with me being here Paul?" Joanie asked whole-heartedly, "Am I not allowed to come and see my man on his day off?"

The blonde man had no response to her rhetorical question, so he didn't respond. He was still wondering why the hell she was at his house so early in the morning.

"Jo, why are you here so early?" Paul asked indignantly, "It's five in the morning."

"Sorry babe, but could you blame me for wanting to see you so badly?" She stated more than questioned.

"No I guess not. Come on in."

The muscular woman stepped into the large house. She looked around and smiled, she was happy to finally be alone with her boyfriend after so long. He seemed to be getting more and more distant by the second. He had volunteered and gladly given all of his spare time to the WWE and his new storyline with Stephanie McMahon.

"Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" Paul asked politely.

"No not really. I had a light breakfast on the plane. I am however, hungry for some you."

Before Paul could even retort to the comment, the diva leaped into his arms and attacked his mouth with glee. She had missed kissing him and having sex with him. She was now determined to make up for lost time. Little did she know that it had only been lost time on _her_ part. For Paul's own part, he had been spending his time kissing and sexing a certain brunette heiress.

The two-hundred and sixty pound wrestler broke the kiss and lightly separated his body from his girlfriend's. He didn't want to make her feel unwanted, but he was just not in the mood to have sex. His mind was still very much boggled and having sex with Joanie was not one of the things on his mind at that moment.

"Jo, it's nothing personal, but I'm kind of not in the mood for sex right now. My mind is a bit heavy right now."

Joanie's face fell and her previous smirk upon seeing her boyfriend was replaced quickly with a scowl. She was angry.

"Is it that you're not in the mood for sex… or that you're not in the mood for sex _with me_?"

"Joanie don't be stupid, okay!" Paul shouted, obviously angry that she was making accusations about him cheating.

"Stupid?" she retorted, "No, I think I am being pretty damn smart right now. We have not had sex in over four months and you used to be a fucking sex addict… and now all of a sudden you're not in the mood for it. You never have any time for me anymore and whenever you have free time, you have plans or meetings to go to. So do I think that I'm being stupid, no; I think I am right on target here, Paul. You're cheating on me aren't you?" Joanie shouted angrily. Her eyes were glistening and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Of course not!" Paul quickly stated, "How dare you even accuse me of something as ridiculous as that."

"Then what is it Paul?" Joanie asked in a broken voice.

He had to do something to throw her off and secure her confidence in him. So he did the only thing that he could do. He kissed her passionately. If sex would make her trust him, then he would have sex with her. It wasn't the fact that he cared about Joanie finding out about him and Stephanie, because he didn't, but he knew that if she found out, it would ruin him and Stephanie… and he would not allow that to happen. So he had to do what he had to do to stop that from happening. He could not lose Stephanie… wait… what? Had he ever really had the woman to lose her in the first place?

Paul tried desperately to get his mind off of Stephanie and onto his girlfriend, but that was easier said than done. The heiress was the only thing on his mind these days. She took up just as much of his time when they weren't together as she did when they were together. The feel of lips kissing and nipping at his neck brought him back to reality. Joanie was slowly undressing herself and trying to undress Paul as well in the process. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang, the shrill noise echoing throughout the house and causing both of them to jump slightly.

"Jo, why don't you go upstairs and get ready and I'll be up there in a minute?" Paul offered lightly. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little bit glad to be getting away from Joanie for a second or two. He watched her disappear up the stairs and he sighed to himself as he turned to walk to the front door once again. What was wrong with people coming to his house so damn early in the morning? With that question in mind he swung the front door open. As the door opened and he saw the person standing on the other side, he literally felt his heart drop to his feet. Fate was out to get him that was for sure.

"Steph what are you doing here?" Paul asked somewhat apprehensively.

"I came to see you. We need to talk Paul."

Paul just stood there staring at her; both in part due to her being so beautiful and the other part being that he was shocked and scared as hell. Joanie was right upstairs waiting for him to come up and have sex with her. Then here stood Stephanie wanting to talk to him, no doubt about their true feelings for each other. He didn't know what to do. Seeing Stephanie standing out in the cold air shivering from head to toe was something that he hated to see, so he invited her in. This was not a good situation to be in. True, he wanted to get them alone together, but not now. He leaned down and lightly kissed Stephanie's lips as she entered his house.

The brunette removed her coat and sat it on the coat rack by the front door. It felt good to be getting out of the chilling cold and into a warm and cozy environment. Maybe after talking and sorting everything out, she and Paul could make love in front of the fire place. Now that seemed like something that she would more than likely be into. She smirked and snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he had heard her snicker.

"Oh nothing in particular."

"No tell me. I want to know. I need a good laugh right now," he was only half joking with that last statement. He needed a damn good laugh right now. Kind of like the calm before the storm type of thing.

"I was just thinking that after we talked, you could make love to me in front of the fire place."

The man lowly groaned at the thought. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he envisioned making sweet and profound love to the young brunette. She always got him so hot, just by her presence alone. It was like her body had control over him. _She _had control over him and she didn't even seem to know it. Or did she?

"That sounds good to me, but…" he sounded apologetic, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she sounded hesitant. What could he have to tell her? He looked so regretful that she was almost scared to hear what he had to say.

"Joanie is here."

Stephanie was silent for a moment. Then she suddenly began laughing to herself. What the fuck was she laughing at?

He failed to see the humor in their present situation.

"Stephanie, why are you laughing?" Paul asked, looking at her as if she had grown three heads, "This is not funny. What are we going to do?"

"How about you fuck me on top of your kitchen counter and maybe she'll walk in on us."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just a little."

"Stephanie… she cannot catch us together."

"Why not?"

"You really have lost your fucking mind haven't you, Stephanie?"

"No not really."

"Just go into the closet."

"For what?"

"So she won't see you."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs."

"Doing what?"

Paul sighed heavily before dropping his head, "Waiting for me to come up and have sex with her."

Any previous amusement that she had felt had quickly faded, replaced by a deep and angry expression. There was no amusement in what she had just heard come out of her lover's mouth.

"Steph, say something please," the muscular man lightly pleaded.

"Sex with her?"

"Yes," Paul confirmed apologetically, "She's my girlfriend Steph."

"Must you keep fucking reminding me?"

"Paul who is tha---?"

Stephanie and Paul's head quickly whipped in the direction of the new voice that had just entered the room and effectively interrupted their conversation. It was Joanie. The brawny woman was standing at the top of the steps staring down at the pair. Her gaze quickly went to Stephanie and her eyes seemed to darken, this time not from lust, but from anger. Obviously she had no likings of the brunette being in her boyfriend's house.

"Stephanie." Joanie said smugly.

"Joanie." Stephanie replied just as smugly with a sneer for added effect.

Paul merely looked between the two women and dropped his head. This was not going to be a good day for him; his morning had just gone from bad to worst. He sighed loudly as he lifted his head back up and observed the two women who were still staring daggers through each other.

All hell was about to break loose…


	6. Chapter 6

"_**I like being in the same room with you and your girlfriend**_

_**The fact that she don't know**_

_**That really turns me on**_

_**She'll never guess in a million years**_

_**That we've got this thing going on"**_

----------

"Stephanie, might I ask what you're doing here…in Paul's home?"

The room was silent as Joanie made her way down the stairs. She had a smug look on her face and her tone was sarcastic and accusing. Stephanie wanted to slap the taste from her mouth right then and there… but she was not about to ruin what her and Paul had been working so hard to keep a secret. It was too good to lose. So she did the only thing she saw fit at that moment. She lied.

"I'm here to go over some new ideas for the McMahon-Helmsley era. My father feels that what we are currently doing is becoming stale, so he wants Paul and I to come up with a few fresh ideas of our own… if that's okay with you, Joanie?" Stephanie asked sarcastically, which did not go unnoticed by Paul nor Joanie, who sneered at the other woman.

"That's just fine with me, Steph," Joanie said in a mocking tone, as she wandered up behind Paul and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "but Paul and I were just about to give each other some much needed and neglected TLC, if you that's okay with _you_, Stephy."

"Why would I mind, Jo?" the brunette asked in a smug tone.

Paul merely stood frozen in place as the two women had their war of words in a restrained approach. He felt uncomfortable standing there with both women alone in the same room. Not to mention, Joanie had a tight grip on his waist and she was idly, but purposely running her fingertips back and forth across his pelvis. He knew she was doing this to get under Stephanie's skin, because she thought that Stephanie wanted him and was trying to take him away from her… if only she knew the truth.

"Why don't we all just go into the kitchen and talk over a cup of coffee. Jo you can help us with storyline ideas for our angle," Paul said as he broke free from his girlfriend's tight embrace on his waist. Now he felt a bit more comfortable. However, the tension in the room was still so thick he could run a thin blade through it. The two women were slyly glaring at one another.

"But Paulie, I don't want to help you guys go over storyline ideas. I want you alone in your bedroom, so you and I can come up with our own storylines while we're naked."

Stephanie scoffed and rolled her eyes. She bit her tongue hard to keep from verbally berating and insulting the other woman. Joanie was beginning to grate on her nerves… in the worst way. The more Joanie spoke---the angrier the heiress became. By now she was seething with a controlled rage. That McMahon temper was coming in full force. She just had to try to control it.

"But Jo, this is important to my career. I can't just blow it off, and you know that. I never interfere with your career and I never would. Not even when you wanted to pose for playboy. I didn't like it, but I respected your decision and I stepped aside and let you do what you had to do. Now you need to do the same for me."

"Paul this is not about your career and we both know it..." Joanie trailed off as she stared daggers through her boyfriend. Before either Paul or Joanie could speak again, Stephanie did.

"You know what Paul... I'm just going to go and give you two some time together, Besides I have a boyfriend of my own that I have been neglecting over this storyline, and he deserves better than that. So I'm just going to go and we can work on this later on when you have more free time."

Paul was angry and hurt at that moment. Angry because he hated the thought of Stephanie being with that asshole Michael, and the fact that she just insinuated that what they had been doing was the cause of her neglecting the asshole. She sounded bitter and regretful about it, and he hated that. He was hurt over the sad and confused look in Stephanie's eyes as she said she was leaving. The mere thought of her leaving made his heart and body ache in ways that were unexplainable. He could not let her go. It was either now or never.

"Joanie we need to talk."

"In front of her?"

"This involves her as well."

"Paul what is this about?"

"Joanie… you are not going to like this, but…"

"But what?"

"You have to go." He chickened out. He could not bring himself to tell her just yet. It would ultimately ruin his affair with Stephanie, and in this case, the loss was more than the gain.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but here. This is my career and I've worked extremely hard to get here, and I'm not going to let anyone, not even you stand in the way of it. I love you, but you have to understand."

Stephanie inwardly winced at Paul confessing his love for Joanie. That was something that she never wanted to hear him say. Whether he meant it or not.

"So you want me to go?" Joanie asked in an angry tone, "You're picking your career over me?"

"No, you can go upstairs if you want, but I need to have this meeting with Steph. What you want us to do can wait until later. I'm sorry, but that's it."

Joanie looked between her boyfriend and the other woman standing in the room with them. She sneered at the young McMahon and she received a sneer in return from the younger woman. Joanie had no choice, but she would be damned if she left those two alone in a house by themselves. She did not trust Stephanie McMahon one bit alone with her boyfriend. Whether something was going on or not didn't matter a damn bit to her.

"I'll be upstairs in your bedroom, Paul. When you decide that I'm important to you, come on up and meet me." With that the muscular woman rolled her eyes at Stephanie and then ran back up the stairs to her boyfriend's bedroom.

Stephanie and Paul turned to one another once they heard the bedroom door close. They stood frozen in their spots and merely stared at one another with expressionless faces. Neither knowing what to say to the other after what had just happened.

"Have I told you how lovely your girlfriend is Paul?" Stephanie said sarcastically, finally breaking the silence.

The blonde man laughed in response and shook his head at the situation in disbelief. He was lucky that he had made it out of that fiasco alive. He was certain that the two women would end up killing him, then each other. That may have been the case, if he would have went ahead with his previous intend of telling Joanie about him and Stephanie, but he chickened out at the last minute and just told her that she had to leave them alone to come up with storylines. Otherwise he would be standing in the midst of a crime scene… better yet laying in a heap of blood in the middle of a crime scene.

"You weren't that nice yourself, Ms. McMahon," Paul said matter-of-factly.

"I was nicer than her. If I would have allowed myself to say and do what I really wanted to, she would be standing here with a headache and my hand print on both sides of her face."

"Whoa. Hold on there, hellcat. The sweet Stephanie McMahon actually gets pissed off in real life. I figured you only got upset, but not pissed off. I've never really seen you get violent before outside of character. I never thought you capable of it."

"I am more than capable of it, if I'm pushed into it… and let me tell you, she was pushing hard."

"Calm down, Stephy," Paul said softly. He walked closer to her and ran his knuckles down her right cheek, "You know your face turns red when you get angry. It's cute and sexy all at the same time."

The brunette vixen ducked and blushed. Only Paul could turn her bad day into a good one. When she was angry, he always knew what to say to make her happy again… all he had to do is look at her and that made her day better.

"Come on," Paul said. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her into the kitchen. He swung the door to the kitchen open walked in pulling Stephanie with him. Once they were both in, Paul turned around and he pushed the bolt to the door up, which basically locked the door, and ceased it's swinging.

"Wow, I should get one of those doors in my kitchen. It's pretty cool."

"No, this door is random. Now you… you're pretty cool."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it's so."

The couple slowly advanced towards each other until they met up in the middle of the kitchen floor. The burly man pulled the young woman into his arms and leaned his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and stood still in each other's arms. It was calming and therapeutic for both of them. The silence was more than welcomed after the confrontation that they had just had.

"How have you been, Stephy?" Paul asked breaking the silence and lifting his head away from Stephanie's.

"I've been fine."

"You've always been fine. I'm not asking about you're looks woman. I'm asking about your last couple of days."

"You are quite the charmer aren't you, Paul Jr.?" Stephanie asked, staring into the muscular man's hazel eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. You should know that by now."

"I guess I do."

"You are gorgeous though. The most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Thank you. I get that a lot," Stephanie said jokingly. She and Paul chuckled at her response before falling silent yet again.

"So what did you want to talk about, Steph?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"What is this between us, Paul?"

"What do you mean?" He knew very well what she meant, but he wanted her to confirm it.

"Is what we've been doing just an affair or is it more?"

"I won't lie… I do have strong feelings for you, other than lust and friendship."

"I feel the same, but what is it. We need to identify it Paul."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Can't we just have a quickie and talk about this later… like maybe when we're not in the same house as my girlfriend."

Joanie had somewhat slipped Stephanie's mind after she had went back upstairs. The thought ignited a familiar feeling in her. Lust. The thought of actually fucking Paul in his kitchen with his horny girlfriend sitting upstairs in his room was arousing the young woman in more ways than one. Apparently Paul had read her mind, because she noticed a devious smirk adorn his face.

"It's turning you on, huh?" Paul asked with a growl.

"What?" Stephanie asked, feigning confusion.

"The thought of me taking you in here while she's right upstairs…"

Stephanie's eyes seemed to darken from hearing him say it aloud. His voice was deep and full of desire. She knew it must have been turning him on as well.

"You know it is."

"I knew it. Do you want me to?" Paul asked excitedly.

"Do you want to?"

"Fuck yeah I want to. I always want to, Steph; you know how I am when it comes to sex with you. I can't get enough."

"That's true," Stephanie boasted with a smirk.

"Someone is feeling themselves."

"I'd rather be feeling you inside me."

"Your wish is my command."

Paul immediately went to work on the brunette's neck. That was one of her spots and he knew it. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted up over her head. He tossed the material to the side haphazardly. He had no time to waste with foreplay. While this was thrilling, he did not want Joanie to come down and catch them. There was a bolt on the door, but he knew that he would not be able to stop once he started, so it was best to get down to business.

Stephanie kicked off her boots in a hurry. She wanted to get to the exciting part. She had no desire for any foreplay at that moment. They had not been together in almost a week. Their last time had been right after the roster meeting in the conference room on that huge meeting table. Her body was craving Paul. She and her body were long overdue for this. So when she felt Paul take a hold of the waist band of her jeans, she quickly obliged and helped him to get them off. She was now only in her red and black lace bra and thong set.

Paul stood in what he had worn to bed the night before, which was just a pair of boxers. His erection shone clear through his boxers. This only served to make Stephanie that much more aroused.

Stephanie quickly rid herself of her panties and hopped up onto the kitchen table. She eagerly spread her legs for Paul, whom quickly pulled off his boxers and climbed on top of the table with her. They were both hoping that the table could hold both of their weight combined, especially with the kind of moving they were about to be doing. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Paul settled between the youngest McMahon's legs and positioned himself against her wet folds. She was already more than prepared for him to enter her, which somewhat surprised him since they had not done any foreplay this time. Without another thought, he pushed forward and invaded her tight passage. In one swift thrust, he pushed the entire way into her, causing the young woman to moan out loud. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Not wanting to be too loud.

Paul immediately began to thrust in and out of her, quickly working up a rhythm. His thrusts were becoming harder and deeper as time progressed. Their hips were impaling as Stephanie began to meet Paul's thrust with her own, matching his rhythm. This felt amazing.

She was biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud at the complete and utter ecstasy that was overtaking her body. She took her nails and dug them into the flesh of Paul's butt, in an effort to pull him deeper into her. His breath was ragged and fervent in her ear, as he rested his forehead on the table right next to her head. He was letting out little groans and grunts, which only sharpened the bliss running through her body. Their forced and mandatory silence only added to the ecstasy and the heat within them. It made the experience even more hot and heavy, because while they both wanted to just scream out in pleasure, neither of them could.

"Oh my G… Paul," Stephanie moaned lowly into his ear. Upon her encouraged moans, the one hundred and sixty pound wrestler sped up his hips, impaling into her even harder now. This was driving her crazy.

"Fuck!" Paul whispered callously into her ear. The need in his throat meant he was in the zone now. He could only last a few more minutes.

Stephanie moved her nails from his butt to his tailbone and she lightly ran her nails across his tail bone with light force, knowing that was one of the things that drove him wild.

"Oh fuck… Steph… don't do… that… or this… will… finish… quicker than… it should."

She closed her eyes and ran her nails up and down her lover's back. She arched her back and wrapped her legs tightly around Paul's waist.

"Oh…Paul… I'm close… so close. Don't stop," she whispered into his ear. She was becoming dizzy from the sheer bliss that was consuming her.

"You're so… tight… and hot…" his breath was warm on her neck as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. It only heightened her arousal.

"You feel… so good… inside me…" She moaned in his ear, finding it hard to keep her voice at bay with how amazing this experience was.

Paul was close. He was pulsating inside of her. The feeling of him pulsating in her was too much to stand, and with the combination of his heavy grunts and breathing on her neck. It only served to send her over the edge. Her eyes screwed shut. Her body stiffened and her muscles contracted around Paul's thrusting manhood, as she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

The feeling of his lover climaxing and tightening around his throbbing erection was more than enough to push Paul completely over the edge as he himself reached his peak. His eyes fluttered and his body tensed, as he emptied himself into the young woman beneath him. He collapsed on top of the spent brunette beneath him. This was the most intense experience that they had ever had with one another.

The two laid on top of the table completely spent and limp against one another. Paul was being careful not to crush Stephanie with all of his weight, placing most of it on the table rather than on her. After a couple of minutes, he regained enough strength to pull off of the table and out of Stephanie.

With Paul's help, Stephanie stood up off of the table as well and proceeded to get dressed. She could not believe that they had just had sex with Joanie right upstairs.

"So what was it like?" Paul asked out of the blue.

"What was what like?"

"Having sex with my girlfriend right upstairs?" Paul asked, while he pulled his boxers back on, hiding his now softening penis.

"It was intense… more intense than the other times we were together. What about you?"

"I don't know. It was definitely more intense. It increased the pleasure a lot. Not being able to be loud, even when it felt so good that I wanted to, it heightened my pleasure."

"No guilt?"

"I'm well passed the guilty stage, baby. You should know that. That passed a couple of months ago. You?"

"I've_ been_ passed the guilty stage myself."

"So what now?"

"We still have not talked about us and what this is between us."

"I thought we agreed to talk about it later when Joanie was not in the same vicinity."

"We just fucked each other with her right upstairs," Stephanie said indignantly, "So why not talk with her right upstairs?"

"Paul!"

They both turned to the direction of the voice that had just called out for Paul. It was Joanie, obviously standing on the other side of the kitchen door. Good thing she had just came down; otherwise, they would have gotten caught, because stopping was not an option. In spite of the bolt, Paul would have to think quick for an excuse as to why they had the bolt on the door and didn't respond for so long, if she had of came down a few minutes earlier. However, she didn't so it did not matter in the least.

"Yeah?" Paul replied through the door.

"Why the hell is this door locked?"

"Hold on."

He grabbed Stephanie and kissed her intensely before going over to open the door. He needed to get that out of the way before letting Joanie in; otherwise he would not have been able to. He pulled the bolt down and let her in.

"What was the point of the bolt being pushed up?" Joanie asked, before looking around suspiciously, "and what is that smell… it smells like…"

"I haven't showered yet Jo. That's me."

Joanie merely glanced between the two suspiciously. Something was not right, but before she could prod any further, Stephanie spoke up.

"I think we have everything that we need Paul. I need to go and get back to my own home and my own boyfriend, so I'll see you two later. Thanks for the help Paul. I really needed it. See you at the show on Monday."

Paul merely smiled in response and waved to the young woman as she exited the kitchen. He hated when she mentioned that idiot Michael. Unworthy bastard. He turned and looked at his own girlfriend, whom was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" Paul asked innocently, before walking over to the refrigerator to get something to eat.

Now he would have to find another way to tell Joanie. He had his chance to get everything squared away today, but he blew it. Next time he got them alone again, he was going to tell them. No more chickening out. It was now his goal to set everything right in his personal life.

It was a matter of what was right for his career and his personal life. He didn't need any strain on his career, and a relationship with the boss' daughter would do just that… put a strain on his career. Although he knew that he no longer wanted to be with Joanie, he wasn't sure whether he should end it or not. It was now mind over matter.

A choice had to be made. He just hoped that whatever he chose would ultimately make him happy both professionally and personally. He had fought too hard to allow his career to be tainted right now, so he had a lot to think about.

His career did mean the world to him though…


	7. Chapter 7

"_**You're my little secret**_

_**And that's how we should keep it**_

_**It's on everybody's mind**_

_**About you and I**_

_**They think so**_

_**But they don't really never wanna know**_

_**That you're my little secret**_

_**And that's how we should keep it**_

_**We should never let em' know**_

_**Never let it show**_

_**If you know **_

_**Like I know**_

_**We should never let it go"**_

-----------

"I know something is going on between them, Debs."

Debra Marshall rolled her eyes from her spot on the bench in the women's locker room. Of course something was going on between the heiress and the game. Everyone and their mother knew it to.

"Joan, you are my best friend, but let's not jump to conclusions here, okay," Even Debra knew that something had to be going on between Stephanie and Paul, or at the very least it was leading up to that, "I mean it is the boss' daughter. The last thing you want to do is commit career suicide."

"That's part of the problem. She's the boss' daughter, so I can't just go and jump down her throat or beat her ass. I need to be sure that what I think is going on is really going on. Otherwise, I'm screwed. Besides little miss perfect isn't here at the house show tonight, for whatever reason, I don't. Either way, I am extremely happy that she didn't show up tonight. Maybe now I can have Paul to myself. But I am still not letting this go without confronting at least one of them."

"Just let things take a course of its own. If they are sneaking around, it will come out eventually. Besides, you're better than she is. She was born into success, you had to earn it. I'm sure Paul will see that and he will know better than to even think about looking at her twice."

"Not to mention, I look better than her," Joanie said self-assuredly.

Yeah right, Debra thought to herself. Debra nodded her head in agreement at her friend's statement, even though secretly, she always felt that Stephanie was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. However, Joanie didn't have to know that, "Just let everything work out for the best. I'm sure everything is fine. Paul loves you and not even Stephanie McMahon could deter that." In spite of the words she spoke verbally, mentally Debra knew that Stephanie and Paul were messing around; they had to be, because no two people could have such a natural chemistry and sexual tension, and not be aware of it. So they were either messing around or at the very least they were on the verge of messing around. The thought was definitely weighing heavily on her mind. Yet she would not let Joanie know that fact. Encouragement was not one of the things Joanie needed at that moment.

---------------

"So where were you last weekend?"

"Taking care of some private business. Why?"

"Marissa and I were expecting you, and you never showed up. Not even a call."

"Well I'm here this weekend, so that's all that matters."

"No it's not. You've been busier than usual and unfocused to say the least. What's going on?"

"Nothing Shane. Leave it alone."

"Not until you tell me what has you so busy and distracted lately."

"Distracted?" Stephanie asked in confusion, "I have not been distracted lately."

"Yes you have. Your moods have been up and down lately and I want to know why."

"Mind your own beeswax Shane Brandon McMahon," Marissa McMahon said as she entered the kitchen of her East Manhattan Penthouse, "Steph's a grown woman who is quite capable of making her own decisions, without you breathing down her neck about it, and she is entitled to her own life and her own privacy."

"But---"

"No buts. Now go and feed our son his breakfast." Shane merely glared at his wife as he took the bottle from her outstretched arm. He knew better than to argue with her, she may not be a blood McMahon, but she damn sure argued like one. She reminded him so much of his baby sister that it was almost creepy and questionable on his part for marrying her. He thought the saying was that men look for women that remind them of their mothers, not their sisters. He mulled this over as he headed to his three month old son's room, leaving the two women alone to their own devices.

Marissa seated herself at the kitchen table, occupying the very seat that her husband had previously occupied. She picked up the abandoned cup of coffee and glance down to confirm what she had already suspected… the coffee had not been touched. She looked up across the table at her sister-in-law with amusement evident in her eyes.

"I still don't understand why your brother gets up in the morning and makes cups coffee that he never gets around to drinking. I usually end up drinking them."

Stephanie smiled at the little fact; her brother had been doing that all through their adult lives. However, now instead of her drinking his coffee for him, he now had a wife to do it for him, "Shane only drinks his coffee when he gets to the office and he has always been like that. I always use to be the one to drink his coffee in the mornings when he would make it and then never drink it. This of course was when I had momentarily moved in with him after graduating from college. Those were some of the best and worst days of my life. Shane McMahon is no easy person to live with. He's even worse to live with as an adult than he was as a kid and teenager."

"You can say that again. But he has his moments."

"Yes he does."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What has had you so occupied. I didn't want to grill you in front of you know who a few minutes ago. That man is a worse gossiper than me. So I waited until now."

"There is nothing to tell, Rissa."

"Are we going to play this game, Steph?"

"What game?"

"The game where I have to prod and prod until you break and give up the goods."

"Rissa, there is nothing to tell. I've just needed some time to myself."

"Or _some time_ with a certain _Paul Levesque_." It was more of a statement than a question.

Stephanie was caught off guard by the statement at first before quickly catching her bearings.

"Why does everyone think something is going on between me and Paul?"

"First of all, I didn't say that anything was going on between you two. I just insinuated that you two were hanging out; I never said it was romantically related. Second of all, I think the way you two look at each other, the way you touch each other in the ring, and the way you two are when you're around each other, among other things is what gives off that vibe."

"I don't think we look at each other in any special way. We touch like that because we're acting for television purposes, and we are just friends, so we act like friends when we are around each other, I will ignore those _among other things_."

"I _know_ that you two look at each other in a special way, because I'll admit that I have noticed it myself. It's not that you two touch each other, _it's the way_ that you two touch each other, it's too intimate to be just acting, you two seem too familiar and comfortable with each other, physically. As for the friends issue, you two are like two little flirty and giggly teenagers when you're around each other."

"Whatever."

"Look Steph I'm not trying to give you grief like everyone else has done or is currently doing. I just don't want you to get hurt at the end of the day. If that's what you want, I say go for it, if you already haven't. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"No you can't." Stephanie stared mindlessly into her cup of coffee, her mind mulling over what her sister-in-law had just told her.

"If we could, do you think I would have chosen your brother?" The two women laughed whole-heartedly at the comment. After a short while the two women settled down.

"So why aren't you at the house show today?"

"I needed a break. They will be just fine without Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley there. They still have Triple H."

"Is he going to be fine without you there?" Marissa knew she had hit a nerve when she noticed the glossy and lost look in the younger woman's eyes. The young heiress was definitely in love, but it was without a doubt a forbidden love.

----------------

"Where is Joanie?"

"Probably around here somewhere with Debra. You know how they are."

"Yeah I hear you. So why didn't Steph come out for the house show today?" Steve Williams, better known to fans as Steve Austin, asked.

"I guess she needed a break."

"You two seem quite cozy these days."

"We're just friends, Steve." Paul said quickly from his seat on the bench in the men's locker room. He was presently lacing up his wrestling boots.

"Hey, I didn't throw any accusations out there at you, man," Steve said, throwing his hands up in surrender, "I just made a notable observation."

"Everybody has been giving me shit about her. Even Joan."

"Well, I mean, you have look at it like this. She's a tall, curvy, blue-gray eyed, brunette with killer legs and a nice rack. She's Vince McMahon's daughter, so bagging her is exciting in itself. She's young, gorgeous, rich, successful, smart, funny, sweet, charming, sarcastic, witty, and the list goes on. Wouldn't you be worried if you were Joanie?" Steve reasoned. "Not to mention you can see why all the guys would think you were tapping that. Plus the chemistry and sexual tension between you two is mighty damn strong."

"I get what you're saying."

"So are you banging her?"

Paul laughed and playfully swatted his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about who I stick my dick in and I won't question what you and Terri were doing behind the production truck last week after Raw." Paul laughed again at the rattlesnake's shocked and panicked expression.

"You saw us?"

"Yes I did, but your little secret is safe with me."

"Thanks man. Debbie would kill me after destroying Terri piece by piece."

"Don't I know it," Paul laughed as he finished lacing up his wrestling boots, "Anyway, I'll see you out there man. I'm going to go find Joanie before the match starts."

"Okay, check the women's locker room first, man. You know how those hens like to gather and gossip in there." Paul laughed and nodded his head before exiting the men's locker room.

As Paul walked along the corridor heading to the women's locker room, he heard two all too familiar voices coming from the janitor's closet. He slowed to a stop and listened more closely. It was a deep voice, actually it was two deep voices, moaning and panting. He recognized the voices, but it was one of them in particular that he was a bit too familiar to his ears. Yet, he could not for the life of him place it. Until he heard a low uttered, 'Oh Val'. That's when he placed the all too familiar voice to its owner.

Joanie.


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Everybody cheats**_

_**But you gotta know how**_

_**You gotta know when**_

_**You gotta know why my**_

_**Infatuation with you**_

_**Is taking me on an emotional high**_

_**I'm caught all up in this love affair baby**_

_**Speculation will bring us stares**_

_**All my friends are asking me about it**_

_**Still the truth I can't reveal"**_

------------

Paul sat mute in his locker room staring blankly at the wall. His match had ended about an hour ago. He had been extremely distracted throughout the entire match.

Joanie was cheating on him, and he had no idea how long this had been going on between her and Val. Wrapping his mind around this was beginning to become mundane. It honestly did not matter how long this had been going on between them, because Joanie had been busting his balls all this time about spending time with Stephanie, when in reality she herself had been cheating on him. That would explain why she was always accusing him. She figured if she were cheating, he was as well. Her guilt had been eating her up.

The ironic thing about it was that he had not given any thought to the idea of her cheating on him. It had not crossed his mind and he could care less, but now that he knew about it, it actually hurt. It did not just hurt his heart, but it was a huge blow to his ego. He was too damn egotistical, which is probably why he had not even entertained the idea of Joanie cheating on him. While this gave him a legitimate reason to dump her ass and be with whom he really wanted… it still hurt some to know that she had been unfaithful to him.

She had betrayed him… and now he knew what it probably felt like to think he were cheating on her, he now knew how she felt every time he was with Steph or out in the ring with her playing Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley. For the first time in all of this, he felt an ounce of guilt and remorse for that poor bastard, Michael. It hurt more than he was willing to admit, not because he loved Joanie, but more so because he did not like the idea of being betrayed. He would have to deal with this later, for now he just wanted to get a good night of sleep. He sighed heavily as he picked up his duffel bag and made his exit without even showering or changing out of his ring gear. He just wanted to get the hell out of that damn building.

"Hello."

"Baby, it's me."

"How are you doing, Paul?"

"Steph, I found out something today," Paul said into his cell phone, as he sat on the edge of the bed in his motel room. He had called Stephanie immediately after getting out of the shower. His hair was still damp and he had a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"What?"

"Joanie is cheating on me with Val Venis."

"What?" she gasped lightly, "How did you find out?"

"I came across them in the janitor's closet. They were in their going at it like rabbits, and I could hear everything through the door."

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Of course I'm sure. I know my girlfriend's voice when I hear it. I heard her moaning his name and that's how I knew who she was in there with."

Stephanie remained silent. Her heart had tightened painfully when she heard the man she loved lay claim in a defensive way over another woman. Granted it was his girlfriend, long before she even came along, but it still hurt her heart to hear. She pushed down that feeling of bitterness and recovered in time to respond.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Paul. I mean you and I have been sneaking behind Michael and Joanie's back for quite some time now. You fucked me in your kitchen on the counter with Joanie right upstairs. So I guess this is karma being a bitch."

"Is Michael cheating on you?"

"I have no idea. I doubt it, but he probably doesn't think I'm cheating either. If he does think so, he sure as hell has not given any clue that he suspects or that he knows. Besides, I'm not in love with him anyway, so it really doesn't matter if he knows or not."

"You're not in love with him," Paul stated more than questioned, in a teasing and challenging tone, "So who are you in love with?" She could hear the smirk on his face.

"That's a secret."

"Why is it a secret?" Paul pressed in a silent pout, "If you tell me who you're in love with, then I'll tell you who I'm in love with."

"No deal. I like keeping certain things for myself and no one else."

"You're selfish for that Steph," Paul said jokingly. He chuckled and then sighed into the phone.

"What's wrong Paul… are you still torn up over Joanie and Val?"

"No, because honestly this gives me a safe reason to kick her as to the curb without blowing our cover." He heard the brunette release a sigh, which sounded more like a sigh of relief to him… but maybe he was wrong.

"So there is an upside to this. You can now get rid of Joey."

"That's cold Steph. That's really cold."

"It's not my fault she looks like a man. The bitch looks more like a Joey than a Joanie."

"Meow…" Paul teased her with mock kitten noises, "Feisty are we… or is that jealousy I detect?"

"Who's better in bed… me or her?"

"What… why---"

"Just answer the question Paul?"

"You, hands down."

"So you just answered your own question. Why would I be jealous of her when I am hotter than her and can satisfy her boyfriend better than she can?"

"Good point. You're quite blunt tonight. What's up with you?"

"I've just been kind of sick lately, and I tend to get cranky when I'm sick. I'm sorry."

"Sick?"

"Yeah. I think I have food poisoning, because for the past three weeks I've been throwing up and suffering with a high fever."

"Awe, my poor baby. You need to go to the doctor as soon as possible, because I would hate for it to be worse than you think, and then something happens to you. I couldn't live in a world that existed without you in it." He could practically see the smile on her face. She loved romantic and sweet things like that. He had noticed this about her whenever he would say something sweet or send or bring her roses with a huge card or candy. Her face would just light up and her happiness always made his heart smile.

"You're so sweet, Paulie," Stephanie gushed before continuing, "I already have a doctor's appointment set up, though. So I am taking good care of myself."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I do. When is your appointment?"

"This Wednesday at four in the afternoon."

"So that gives me four days from now to prepare for you."

"Prepare what for me?"

"Myself. You know I like to look good for you." He heard her chuckle and he smiled at the sound.

"Instead of going through all that trouble… why not just come back home with me on Monday after Raw and stay until Wednesday?" She offered, "Besides, my dad doesn't have a scheduled to appear on smackdown this week, so we won't need to stay for the Tuesday taping since we already pretaped our segments for the show. So it would work out perfect. It would also give some much needed extra time together."

"Sounds good to me, beautiful. I'll just bring some extra clothing with me on Monday then."

"Great."

"Well let me go and get some rest so I can be well rested in the morning when I go to confront Joanie."

"Okey dokey. I'm a bit tired myself."

"You… tired?" Paul gasped in mock shock, "You're usually quite the night owl. Staying up all night long."

"I know, I know, but lately I've been really tired and drained. I think it might be this food poisoning taking all of my strength, because I can't seem to get enough sleep lately and you know I hate sleeping in."

"I know baby. We'll get to the bottom of this on Wednesday."

"I hope so."

"We will. You just get some sleep so you can have as much strength as possible for Raw on Monday."

"Okay. I'll see you on Monday, Paulie."

"I'll call and check on you first thing in the morning."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Alright, goodnight gorgeous."

"Good night handsome."

The two finally hung up with each other. Paul stood up and made his way back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and continue preparing for bed. He had just finished drying his face when he heard the motel room door open and close. A scowl adorned his face as realization hit him. Joanie had just got back, probably after a few more rounds with Mr. Val.

"Paul are you here?" She received her answer when he walked out into the room from the bathroom.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Out with a friend of mine."

"What friend?"

"A guy I know from college that I ran into earlier today."

More like a guy that ran into you earlier today, he thought bitterly to himself.

"How has your day been, Paul?" she asked as she began to undress herself and get ready for bed, "I didn't see you today."

"Did you even look for me?"

"Of course I did. I spent all day looking for you."

"Really?" Paul asked rhetorically, as he sneered at her, "How did Val feel about that?" He watched as she froze. He had caught her. Slowly she turned around and met his eyes. The fear and apology were already evident in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you letting Val Venis fuck you up against the wall in a janitor's closet."

"How did you find out?" He snorted. What a bitch. She didn't even apologize. She was more worried about how she had gotten caught.

"I was looking for you when I heard your voice coming from the janitor's closet, so I listened closely, and then I heard you moaning Val's name."

"Paul, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to find out like this."

"So how did you want me to find out?" Paul asked harshly, "After you had his baby? Is that when you were going to tell me?"

"Paul, it's not like that at all. I just felt ignored by you and he was there all the time and it just sort of… happened. We just didn't bother to stop it."

"So you're saying that it's my fault that you cheated on me with one of my co-workers?"

"No, I'm saying that you neglected me to the point that I ended up in the arms of another man."

"How long, Jo?" His voice carried his frustration and exhaustion, as it became calm and quiet.

"Six months."

Around the same time he began his affair with Stephanie, Paul thought to himself, "It's over." His voice was void of any emotions and he wore a blank expression.

"What?" Joanie gasped. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "Paul we can work through this. I'll end things with Val and me and you can start over…"

"We could, but honestly Joanie, I'm over you. I don't feel it anymore with you and I think that our relationship has run its course."

"You don't _feel it_ anymore with me?" she asked with a slight sneer, as the tears began a freefall down her cheeks, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that I don't feel the same spark that I use to feel for you anymore. The spark and fire that we once had in our relationship is gone." He stood unwavering and unemotional as he watched her cry. Slowly, his guilt was beginning to set in… an emotion he had long ago rid himself of. Now he was beginning to feel bad for cheating on Joanie and making her feel like the only bad guy in all of this.

"Who do you _feel it_ with than?" her anger was becoming more and more evident now, "that stupid ass slut of a bitch, Stephanie McMahon!" His eyes became dark and dangerous.

"Hey!" he grabbed her by her wrist and got right in her face, "don't you ever call her that."

"Or what… you'll beat my ass?" She shrugged out of his grasp and stood unyielding, challenging him, both verbally and physically.

"You're not worth it." So much for the guilt he had been feeling seconds ago. Now he was angry and he was emotionless towards the woman in front of him.

"Fuck you Paul!"

"No… but I have been fucking Stephanie." His head whipped to the side and his cheek stung and burned. She had slapped… hard. His head whipped back around to her and his nostrils flared as he huffed angrily at the masculine woman, "You bitch!"

"No… Stephanie's your bitch!" He resisted the urge to strike the woman. Every second was making it harder and harder to restrain himself.

"Get the fuck out before I do something that I regret."

"No, I think you did something you're going to regret when you _did_ little miss Stephanie McMahon."

"Actually that's where you're wrong. I regret doing you and being with you for so long out of convenience rather than love or good sex. I never have and never will regret Stephanie, and yo can bank on that _baby."_

"I hate you!"

"I can live with that… now get the fuck out." He resisted the urge to strike the woman once again when he felt her saliva hit him in the face as she spat in his face, "Get the fuck out, now, bitch!" He wanted to scream and curse some more as he watched her make her exit, but he refrained himself. Stupid bitch.

He was glad to be rid of the bitch. Now he could admit and confess his true feelings for Stephanie to himself as well as her. He retreated to the bed and flopped backwards on it. As the frustration and heaviness of the day overtook him, he fell into a content and peaceful slumber.

His dreams were filled, yet again with a beautiful vision that held blue-gray eyes, dark brown tresses, cute dimples, and a smile that lit up the world… an angel; she invaded his dreams every night.

Now she could be his angel in reality and not just in his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**You're my little secret**_

_**And that's how we should keep it**_

_**It's on everybody's mind**_

_**About you and I**_

_**They think so**_

_**But they don't really never wanna know**_

_**That you're my little secret**_

_**And that's how we should keep it**_

_**We should never let em' know**_

_**Never let it show**_

_**If you know**_

_**Like I know**_

_**We should never let it go"**_

----------------

"Michael are we going to go through this again?" the brunette whined to her boyfriend. He was so annoying and needy sometimes.

"Yes we are, Stephanie," Michael said sternly. He was sitting right in front of her on her coffee table, as she sat across from him on her sofa, rolling her eyes at him. "I don't like you being on the road so much, especially with that big nose ape look-a-like Triple H. I know he wants you and it makes me sick to think of the things and ways that he would try to use to persuade you into an affair. He looks unfaithful… like the type of guy that would cheat on his girlfriend or wife. Heartless bastard." Stephanie chuckled. If only Michael knew the things and ways that Paul had been using to get and keep her involved in their little affair. Although, she would admit that Paul did look like a playboy. He just didn't look like boyfriend or husband material. As if he could care less about the woman he was with, if his affair with her while he was with Joanie was any indication. Once a cheater… always a cheater. This made Stephanie think for a moment about whether or not she would able to be involved with Paul in a real relationship. Could she trust him?

"Stephanie are you listening to me?" Michael asked, waving his hands in front of the young woman's face, trying to regain her attention. The irony of it all is that a certain tall blonde wrestler had effectively stolen her attention awhile ago.

"Yes of course."

"What did I just say then?" Michael stared at her, expectantly.

She roamed her cluttered mind in search of what he may have been blabbering about. Who really cared what he said anyway? She had called him over to her house to break up with him… not to have a heart to heart conversation.

"It doesn't really matter, Michael," she rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. What a drama queen. "What I called you here for is to talk about us parting ways. I think our relationship has gone as far as it can go. We barely see each other, and---"

"Because of you and this damn wrestling bullshit… that's why we barely see each other." Stephanie was fuming. First he cut her off, which she hated. Then he disrespects and insults her family business, the business that she grew up in and around. The same business that her family had sacrificed so much for. He practically spat on its name, along with her family's name.

"Fuck you, Michael."

"Fuck me… well you barely do that anymore. So…"

"And for good reason."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he sneered at her, "Are you saying that I'm bad in bed?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying…" she paused and then scoffed at him. "I'm saying that someone else is better, that's all." He gasped and blinked a few times in surprise and what appeared to be hurt. Now she felt bad. Great.

"What… where is all of this coming from?" She sighed heavily. She might as well come clean now.

"Michael, the truth is that I have been having an---" Her confession was cut short as an overwhelming feeling of nausea came over her all at once. She barely got to see the shock and concern in her boyfriend's eyes as she raced to the downstairs bathroom. Her hand never left her stomach as she hurled up everything that she had probably ate in the last week. This was awful. Her doctor's appointment was three days away from her and she had no idea if she would make it until then. Not to mention she had a plane to catch later on that night in order to make it for Raw the next day.

"Baby are you okay?" came Michael's calm and soothing voice. He was standing at the threshold of the bathroom door with a cup and some crackers in his hand. How could she have hurt him like she did? He had always been so good to her… he did not deserve what she had done to him. In spite of her feelings for Paul.

"I think so. Just a little nausea."

"I'll say." He laughed heartily as he proceeded to hand her the cup of something and a pack of crackers. "You were out of there like a bat out of hell."

She chuckled before taking a sip of what she thought was water. He had actually brought her a cup of seven up. It was calming her nausea quite a bit. She bit into a cracker and smiled thankfully at the man standing before her.

"I think I have a bad case of food poisoning or something."

"Or something, huh?" he stared at her lovingly for a short moment, "Steph how long has this been going on for?"

"What?" was he talking about the affair?

"The nausea?"

"For about three weeks now. Why?"

"What else has been happening to you in the last three weeks?"

"Uh… well I've been really tired and dizzy. I guess I have been a little cranky as well. Plus my appetite has increased…" she trailed off as realization hit her. She had also missed her period for the last two months. Oh no. It couldn't be what she thought it was… could it?

"Steph have you went to a doctor to get checked out yet?"

"My appointment isn't until Wednesday." She seemed to be in a daze. Why had she not put all of this together sooner? She knew that her patience would not allow her to wait until Wednesday.

"That's too far off."

"Nah ya' think," she asked sarcastically, her voice harsh. "I've figured that out by now, thank you."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"What?"

"Ex-girlfriend… as in no longer your girlfriend. The truth is that I have been having an affair over the last six months."

"With Paul, I know."

"What… no I---"

"Save it, Steph. I saw him leaving your house a month or so ago when I had come over and you practically pushed me out the door. You had told me that it was your brother's new Hummer in your driveway, but I waited awhile and I saw Paul leave, and I didn't miss the goodbye kiss you gave him on the porch either."

"Why… why didn't you say something?"

"Because I love you, and I thought that we could work through it. I figured if I tried harder to be a better boyfriend… then you would end things with him and allow me to have you all to myself again, but…" he trailed off weakly as he put his head down.

"I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt in this. I just---"

"Fell in love with him," he finished for her.

"No, I don't think---"

"Trust me… you're in love with him."

"How can you sit here and tell me what the hell---"

"Because I saw the way you looked at him. Even your body language gave it away when he wrapped his arms around you to kiss you deeper, the way you let your body melt into him… you looked like you felt safe and comfortable, and you never really was like that with me. So…"

"I'm sorry, Michael…"

"Yeah… me too." He stood back up and turned to leave, before turning back around, "Just let me know the results when you find out." Then he left. She didn't need him to elaborate to know what he was talking about.

She slowly made her way to her feet and regained her balance for a moment before making her way to her bedroom. She needed to get dressed and head to the nearest pharmacy. She only hoped against all hopes that what she was thinking was not what was really going on with her. This would complicate things even more than they already were.

She needed to call Paul.

---------------

This chapter was kind of boring, but the next one will more than make up for this one. I have finals this week and after that I'm done, because the rest of my classes are online, but this gives me time to update more of my fics. So if there is any fic of mine in particular that you want updated. Just let me know and it's first come first serve, so the first title that I get, that's the one I'm going to update first. Don't forget to R&R!!! Love you all!!! Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

"_**As long as I'm right here**_

_**You ain't never gonna be by yourself**_

_**Cuz the love that we share **_

_**It stays on my mind**_

_**You're always gonna be a little secret of mine**_

_**As long as I'm right here **_

_**You ain't never gonna be by yourself**_

_**Cuz the love that we share**_

_**Stays on my mind**_

_**Always gonna be a little secret of mine"**_

"So Ms. McMahon how long have you been experiencing these symptoms."

"About three or four weeks now," the brunette stated, staring up into the older women's green eyes. Doctor Marianne had been her doctor for over three years. The fifty year old woman always made her feel comfortable and safe, which was probably due to her soft brown hair and her calm motherly green eyes, and the light wrinkles in her aging face when she smiled. She reminded Stephanie so much of her own mother with her gentle and sweet mannerisms that the youngest McMahon almost felt compelled to trust her.

"Do you have any idea what may have brought these symptoms about?"

"No." She lied.

She had not spoken with Paul about her idea as to what might be wrong with her, and she didn't want to thrust it upon him out of nowhere. She wanted to be sure. Another reason for her delay was that she wanted to be able to sit him down and give him the news, which is why she made him sit out in the waiting room while she was checked out by the doctor. That way she wouldn't have to worry about him over hearing the symptoms and then putting two and two together, or better yet hearing the doctor confirm the possibilities of her symptoms.

"Well, have there been any other symptoms or discomfort going on with you over the last three or so weeks, other than excess vomiting?"

"Well, I have been feeling really tired, which is out of the ordinary for me. I've also been experiencing dizzy spells and my appetite has increase quite a bit."

"Is that all?"

"I think so. That's about all that I can think of right now."

"When was your last menstrual?"

"About three months ago. I haven't had one in the last two months, but I guess that I have been too busy to notice."

"I'll say." The two women chuckled at the comment. "Well, Ms. McMahon it sounds a lot like pregnancy symptoms to me, however just to be on the safe side, we'll run some test and take some blood and find out for sure what's going on with you."

"When can I expect the results?"

"Well, I will try to get it back to you in the next two or three days. So schedule your next appointment with the nurse for Friday and we'll see what's going on with you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. So I'll be seeing you back here on Friday?"

"It's a date… and thank you doctor Marianne."

"You are more than welcome sweetheart. See you soon."

Stephanie setup her follow-up appointment before she and Paul made their exit, hand in hand to his hummer.

"So what did the doctor say?" Paul asked, as he glanced briefly at Stephanie while he drove.

"Nothing. She just ran some test and took some blood to find out what may be wrong with me. I guess I'll find out Friday when I go back for my follow-up appointment."

"I hope that it's nothing bad."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… anything that may attack your health in any way."

"I'm hungry." The brunette scrunched up her nose in trepidation. All of a sudden she had an unexplainable craving for a pepperoni, bacon, and sausage pizza." She noted Paul glancing at her oddly out the corner of her eye. She met his glance before he turned back to the road when the light turned green.

"Baby you just had a quarter pounder with cheese combo from McDonalds almost an hour or so ago. Your appetite can't be back that soon. I'm surprised that you even ate that, since I know how you are about calories and greasy foods. I figured that would fill you up for the rest of the day, because you don't normally eat that kind of stuff."

"Well it didn't. I want a pepperoni, bacon, and sausage pizza."

"What?" The blonde man stopped on the red light and turned to his… whatever she was to him now, in confusion. She hated pizza.

"Don't judge me Paul."

"I'm not baby, but you hate pizza."

"Well right now I would love some."

"Are you sure?"

"Paul, I want some pizza. Can I please have some pizza?"

"You can have whatever you want, Steph. I just want to make sure that you're okay. You've been acting really strange lately. Mood swings, increased appetite, unusual cravings, always tired, vomiting every five minutes… I mean it's almost as if you're pr-" Paul paused for a second before he made a wise decision to pull off the road and into the nearest parking, which happened to be a seven eleven parking lot. He turned slowly to his… whatever she was to him, and his eyes were wide and nervous, "Steph… baby… are you pr… pre…"

"Pregnant?" she finished for him with a tired sigh. She couldn't meet his gaze. She spoke as she continued to face forward, staring out the front windshield. "Well, honestly I think I might be. So does the doctor. I won't know for sure until Friday."

"Why didn't you tell me that you thought you may be pregnant?" he inquired, he almost sounded hurt, "That is something big that I should know about, Stephanie."

"I know, but I didn't want to tell you until I was positive about the results. I didn't know how you would take it."

He was silent. He did understand her reasoning. Honestly, he didn't even know how he would accept the news. At that very moment, he was at a loss, so he understood how she felt.

"I would never leave you on your own, Steph. You know that." His big hand stroked her cheek affectionately as she finally met his gaze. "I would never leave you by yourself to handle such a big responsibility. As long as I'm alive, I'll make sure that you're never by yourself… ever."

Her big blue-gray eyes glistened with her impending unshed tears. Impulsively she leaned forward and met his lips with her own in a sweet and gentle kiss… a far cry from what they were used to with each other. He was like a dream come true to her. She never thought a man could make her feel this way. The question was did he feel the same way about her that she felt about him. She broke the kiss and met his gaze with her own, and a gasp nearly escaped her lips at what she saw in his sincere and deep hazel eyes.

As if reading her mind, he spoke, "Stephanie, I love you." His heart felt heavy as he confessed his feelings for the first time to the brunette.

She was elated and she felt giddy all over. No one had ever made her feel this way. "I love you to, Paul."

He let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding. "I was hoping you would say that," he replied with a light chuckle.

"But what if I am pregnant… are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready if you are. I just want to be with you no matter if you're pregnant or not. We'll be like a little family if you are, and if not, we'll have plenty of time to work on getting you pregnant."

Her giggle made him smile inside and out. "I will admit that the suspense is killing me though," the McMahon heiress admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"I took one Sunday." That little tidbit had slipped her mind altogether with the whole impact of the situation clouding her mind and thoughts. Not to mention that those test were wrong quite a bit of the time, so she honestly didn't let the answer affect her one way or another. Though maybe she should have.

"What did it say?" Paul asked anxiously, his eyes were wild and his chest was heaving heavily, "Was it positive or negative?"

"Positive."

We're at the end the road with this fic. Well... almost anyway. There is only one more chapter after this one and that will be it for thsi fic, unless I get enough request for a sequel. I have already written and completed the final chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed this little diddie, because I have enjoyed writing it. So cheers to... Steph and Paul. Lol. Until next time ladies and gents.

P.S. Now that this fic is finished, please PM me or email me and let me know which fic you all would like for me to focus on a finish first... Love ya much! Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

"_**You're my little secret**_

_**And that's how we should keep it**_

_**It's on everybody's mind**_

_**About you and I**_

_**They think so**_

_**But they don't really never wanna know**_

_**That you're my little secret**_

_**And that's how we should keep it**_

_**We should never let em' know**_

_**Never let it show**_

_**If you know**_

_**Like I know**_

_**We should never let it go…"**_

"Mommy can I please have some ice cream?"

"No Savannah. I told you not until after you've eaten dinner." The brunette said to her daughter, whom was currently climbing up onto her parent's bed where her mother lay finishing up some paperwork. The little girl was a spitting image of her mother. She had the same soft blue-gray eyes that changed occasionally depending on her mood. The same long, this, soft dark brown hair that fell to her mid-back that made her the envy of all her other little friends. A dimpled smile that could knock a lion off of his feet in adoration, because of it's bright beauty. Her smile was genuine and contagious like her mother's, and her facial expressions were dead on her mother's. She had a smile that could brighten a room, a smirk that could scare a tiger, and a sneer that could offend the meanest person on earth. She was her Stephanie McMahon through and through, and both of her parents were proud of that fact.

"But daddy said yes."

"I said no such thing young lady." The two female's heads whipped to the side in the direction of the deep, husky voice. "Why are you lying on daddy, Savvy?"

"She's probably telling the truth. It was just last week that I caught you sneaking her some cookies and milk before lunch."

The blonde man propped down on the bed facing the older brunette of the two, with his daughter sitting between them. He smiled across to his wife as his hazel gaze connected with her blue-gray gaze. They were smiling like two idiots at one another, their eyes speaking silent volumes of how they felt for each other. The same feelings that had only strengthened over the last nine years was still burning stronger and stronger each day.

"I love you, Steph," the blonde man mouthed.

"I love you to, Paul," she mouthed back.

"Mommy, daddy, do you see me sitting here?" the small voice said. "Am I getting ice cream or not, mommy?"

"Mommy?" Paul guffawed. "So mommy makes all the final decisions around here, now?"

"Yes daddy. Mommy is my mommy and your boss, remember?" the little brunette said matter-of-factly.

"Yes daddy, don't you remember?" Stephanie mimicked in a small voice with an added wink at her husband.

Paul merely grinned at her and shook his head. He was truly a lucky man indeed. There was not one thing that he would change in his life… or not one person. He loved his girls more than he loved his own life, "Savvy, why don't you go and get dressed so that we can head over to Grandpa Vince's house for dinner."

"Okay daddy." The couple watched their little girl jump off the bed and run out of the room excitedly.

"So you're the boss of _daddy_ now, eh?"

"Now?" she raised her eyebrow at her husband. "Last time I checked, I've always been your boss, _daddy_."

"Well then boss, how about you service your employee for a change…"

"How can I be of service to you, Mr. Levesque?" her blue-eyes darkened as her left hand ran along her _employee's_ muscular upper body. The gleam that arose from her hand caught the man's attention.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it up towards his face and examined the diamond engagement ring and wedding band that adorned her manicured ring finger, "Can you believe that it has been eight years for us already."

"Longer than that. We have been together for nine years. The first six months was of course an affair basically, and then we waited a year after Savvy was born to get married, which by the way is on you."

His forehead wrinkled as he frowned, "How do you figure that?"

"You were the one that waited forever to ask me to marry you. You're lucky I even said yes."

"Yeah right. You love me, so you would have said yes regardless."

"True, but do you know how many offers that I got before you finally got the courage to ask me?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, about a million."

"Damn right." She smiled as she watched his face light up with his deep chuckle.

"I love you woman."

"You better." He smiled at her reply and his face lit up as he grabbed her around the waist and begin to tickle her. Her continuous giggles made him smile in triumph, "Paul… let me… go. Stop…" she managed between giggles.

He finally stopped his assault on her midsection. A tingle ran through his body as he stared up at her beautiful face while she straddled his waist.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked in confusion.

"For giving me my daughter, for loving me, for making me happy and making me believe in happy endings."

She leaned down and kissed the burly man in response to his explanation. God help her, she loved that man with all of her might and being. She was head over heels for this man.

Paul deepened the kiss and he wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist. He was running his hands up under her shirt, up and down her back and occasionally squeezing her ass. "You feel good." He groaned against her lips.

"Mmm." Was her only reply. She began to grind down against the bulge that she felt poking her through her shorts. He was aroused and she was about to use it to her advantage. Her grinding continued, and she smiled into the kiss every time she heard him groan into her mouth. She was driving him crazy and she knew it. Though she was beginning to drive her own self crazy as well, because he did feel good rubbing up against her. Her body was beginning to tingle and respond to her torture on him. Then she pulled away abruptly when she thought that she couldn't take any more of the friction herself.

"Baby, don't stop. Let's get rid of these clothes and do some more of that." She pulled away when he reached out for her. She was still straddling his waist and slowly moving back and forward on him. "Steph come one stop playing with me. You know how I get. Come back down here, so I can kiss you some more."

"No, Paul. Remember that little trip that I asked you to take, which you said no to?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I want to go this week, not in two months."

"Steph, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now comeback down here."

"No. If you can say no, then so can I." As she went to get off of him, he gripped her hips and held her in place.

"Are you kidding me, Steph?" he asked her in shock. "You are going to give me blue balls, because I want you to wait two months to go to Disneyland?"

"You're damn right, because I've never been there before and Savvy and I want to go… and we want to go now. Not in two months. We can take the tour bus out there, so that way you can feel more comfortable while we head out there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, very. Now let me go Meany."

"Meany?" he laughed. "You have been spending entirely too much time with our nine year old."

"Yeah well not at Disneyland that's for sure."

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes at his wife being so mellow dramatic. However, he knew he would give in. "Fine." He scoffed at her smirk.

"We can go?"

"Yes I guess so."

"Good, now that you've said yes, I can say yes."

"No thank you."

"What?"

"You think you can use your sex appeal and my own hormones against me. Well no more. I'm taking a stand right now."

"I know… I can feel it poking me," she smirked at his aroused moan when she ground her hips down once again on him.

"You are something else you know that."

"Yes I do, and that's why you married me."

"Shut up and screw me."

"After you check on our daughter and lock the door."

"You do it. I have a problem that I can't get rid of right now."

"Fine… I'll be back." She scoffed at him as he smacked her ass when she stood up. "Save that for later."

~ One hour later ~

"You are too much. That was amazing. Both times we did it. In the bed and in the shower."

"I know. You see what giving in to me gets you. Just tell me I'm right and it will get even better handsome."

"You are so manipulative, you know that."

"Yes, and I was using this manipulative mouth on you a few minutes ago and I didn't hear you complaining about it then."

"You just wait until after Disneyland when Savvy goes to spend those two weeks with my parents. I'm going to fu-"

"Mommy… open the door."

"Hold that thought, Mr. Levesque." She kissed his lips softly before going to the door and letting her daughter in.

"Are you guys ready to go?" the young girl asked with her hands on her hips. She was definitely her mother's daughter. "I'm ready to eat dinner so I can have some ice cream."

"Yes princess we're ready to go." Paul picked his daughter up and kissed her rosy cheek, before sitting her on his neck.

"Daddy put me down," she managed through her giggles.

Stephanie smiled at the sight as she watched her husband tickle their daughter, whom was currently still propped up on his neck, "Guess what Savvy?" Steph spoke once her husband had ceased his tickling of their daughter.

"What mommy?"

"Daddy said that we can go to Disneyland this week."

"Really… daddy, thank you. I knew mommy would make you say yes."

"What do you mean mommy made me say yes?"

"Oh let's go you guys, it's getting late," Stephanie said quickly.

"Mommy said that I didn't have to worry, because she was going to get you to say yes to Disneyland."

"Oh she did, did she?" He looked at his wife suspiciously and sneered.

"Let's just leave that in the past baby, we should move to the future."

"You are so lucky that I love you… otherwise I would…"

"You would what… accept that I can get you to do what I want?"

"Only because I am head over heels in love with you, Mrs. Levesque."

"When will I be in love with someone mommy?"

"Never," Paul answered for his wife.

"I think so daddy, because Bryan Watkins said that he is in love with me, and I don't like him, but he brings me a flower and a Reese's cup every day, and he sits next to me on the bus."

"What else does he do?" Paul asked suspiciously, as he raised his eyebrow at his wife.

"He beat up Robbie Daniels when he took my crayon. Robbie was bleeding and everything."

"Sounds like a man in love to me, Paul." Stephanie giggled at the stern and disapproving look that her husband gave her.

"I want to meet this Bryan character, Princess. When summer vacation is over, we'll invite him and his parents over for a play date."

"Okay daddy. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, because you know how your grandpa gets when we're late."

"Like an asshole."

Stephanie and Paul looked at each other sternly. Paul took his daughter from his neck and set her back down.

Stephanie spoke first, "Where did you hear that word, Savannah?"

"Daddy called Pop Pop that last time we were late and grandpa got angry."

The brunette glared at her husband, whom was currently looking down innocently and kicking his feet idly at nothing in general.

"Paul you know better than that."

"I'm sorry baby. He was annoying me."

Stephanie shook her head at him and grabbed her purse, "Let's go before daddy gets hurt."

"Wait downstairs, Savannah."

"Okay daddy."

When she was out of the room, he spoke, "Baby you know I didn't mean it. It's just that your dad gets so damn irritating at times. I still love the old man though."

"Just don't use words like that in front of Savvy, especially regarding her Pop Pop."

"Okay, I promise I won't do it ever again." He kissed her softly before pulling back and staring at her. It still amazed him that after all of these years; she still looked as radiant and stunning as she was when he first fell in love with her. The years had been great to her, and he counted his lucky stars for landing her and eventually getting an amazing little girl out of the deal. "Can you believe that I am still you're little secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no one other than Michael and Joanie ever found out about our little affair back then."

"Yeah that's true. I guess I never thought about that." She smirked at the idea that her husband was still practically her little secret. "Can you imagine my father's reaction if he ever found out that we were together all along behind his back. He would really be annoying you then…"

The blonde man chuckled at the thought, "It would be worth it though and I would go through it, because I love you so much."

"So you keep saying." She smiled at him in adoration. "I love you to. More than you will ever know."

"Well you've got all of our lives to show me." Paul said with a wink.

"And I shall do just that. Now let's go before our nine year old kills us."

"Shall we," he asked offering her his hand, which she took gladly.

"Lead the way."


End file.
